In today's digital world, the number of digital media content items, such as songs and videos, is enormous. For example, Apple's iTunes® Store currently has a catalog of 6 million songs, 100,000 podcasts, 30,000 audiobooks, 600 TV shows, and 500 movies. Of course, not all of these media content items are of interest to any one user. As such, there is a need for a technique for identifying media content items of interest to a user. In a similar fashion, personal media collections stored on users' personal computers or portable media players have also become large. Thus, there is also a need for prioritizing media content items in a user's personal media collection.